Rainy Days and Hope
by Kipius
Summary: A week of uncessing rain is making Iori wish for some sun. His wish will be granted, but not the way he thought. Takiori. Please R+R.
1. Tears and Raindrops

This story his about Iori and Takeru and could be part of a series if people show enough interest for it. Please forgive me for any grammatical error as english is not my first language. My usual beta reader for my (unposted) fic do not know english. Warning: yaoi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Iori pov)  
  
The rain. It was a rainy day. Yet again. A whole week have passed without seeing the sun and it was beginning to make me sad. As I was returning from my kendo lesson I wished that the clouds could disappear and that I could feel the warm of the sun on my skin. I shivered as another gust of wind struck me as I was walking down the street. I was walking on the sidewalk, as far away as possible from the street and its water-splatering cars. If I had walked at the middle of the sidewalk I would not have heard him and nothing of what followed would have happened.  
  
It was a strange sound that got my attention. I first tought that it was a cat but no it was human. It came from a alley between two stores. Garbage cans and wet carton boxes occupied much of the alley but I saw a human form, sitting between two stack of boxes. I approched him, or her, hand on my kendo stick. Its feature became clearer. Green shoes, green shorts, yellow and green shirt. Blond hairs. His hat was in his hand.  
  
Takeru. He had his arms around his leg and his face was pressed against his knees. His wet hairs were dripping water on the ground. He was either not aware of my presence or choose to ignore me.  
  
I walked until I stood a few feet from him. He did not seem to have been aware of my presence. I was about to talk when I noticed a faint noise coming from Takeru. He was whispering, too low to be understood. Then his whispers were replaced by sobs. Takeru was crying now. My heart sank. I had to make him feel better.  
  
"Takeru"  
  
He seemed surprise by my voice but he did not answer.  
  
More sobs from Takeru.  
  
"Takeru" Louder.  
  
He heard me this time because his head left his arm and he was looking at me with tears strained eyes.  
  
"Takeru, what are you doing here with this rain, you will catch a cold."  
  
I did say something wrong because Takeru looked down again and tell me to go away.  
  
"I only want to help Takeru"  
  
His only response was to shoo me away. I felt more than a bit annoyed. If he stay there he will certainly become sick but what can I do if he refuse my help. I walk back to the street. Then I begin to feel guilty. I am leaving a friend in trouble. The least I can do is try again. I go back to Takeru, closer than the last time. He look at me and I can feel that I am not welcome.  
  
"Takeru, my appartment is nearby, you could go there with me and dry yourself."  
  
"No, leave me alone"  
  
I could see him shivering, his clothes completly soaked by the cold rain. This only made more clear to me that he had to go indoors, and fast if he didnt want to have a pneumonia. However his health didnt seem to be very important for him now. I began to wonder why he was outside, exposed to the rain, without a raincoat or umbrella. And it was definetively not usual for him to be so moody. I concluded that he was fleeing someone for some reason. Despite my curiosity I decided that the best way to convince Takeru to come to a warm and dry place was to convince him that I would not bug him with question like why he was outside under the rain.  
  
"Takeru, you won't need to talk, I won't ask questions. My mother and my grandfather are not there so no questions from them either...Please, come."  
  
He looked at me for a few second:  
  
"No questions, promise?"  
  
I nodded in agreement. He stood up and began walking with me. We did not said a word during the walk. Takeru sobs were the only noise, beside the rain, of course. It was sad to see Takeru crying but he seemed calmer when we arrived at my appartment. I wondered what or who put him in such a state.  
  
I removed my raincoat and hanged it in the closet. I also removed my shoes, or my mother would have been angry at the mess. When I looked at him Takeru was waiting. The water dripping from his clothes was forming a little pool.  
  
-Why do you stay there, Takeru?  
  
-My clothes.I don't want to.  
  
-No problem, I'll go find a clothes-basket.  
  
While I was in the laundry room it dawned on me that Takeru would certainly like to take a bath.  
  
-Takeru! I yelled, would you like to take a warm bath?  
  
-Sure! I'm freezing.  
  
I returned with the basket and Takeru put his wet sox in it. I turned up the temperature control so that his shoes might dry a little after they were placed on the heater. After that I walked to the bathroom with Takeru following me. He complimented the decoration of the apartment. I showed him the bathroom. I said to him that he could put his clothes in the basket and that I would put them in the dryer. He hesitated and I understood that he realized that he will have no clothes to put on afterward. I told him that I received a kimono for X-mas that was too big for me but since he was taller than me it would fit him  
  
I took the kimono from my room and I returned to the bathroom. Takeru had opened the water and the bath was half-full already. He took the kimono from my arms and I told him to put the basket out of the room when it would be ready. Soon enough the basket was out, full of Takeru wet clothes. I took the basket to the laundry room, put them into the drying machine, played with the control and put the machine to work. Then I decided to make a good hot chocolate. While mixing the milk with the chocolate powder I asked myself again what could make him go cry outside under the rain, without a raincoat. My curiosity was very great but I remembered my promise and just put the two cup of milk and chocolate powder in the microwave.  
  
When Takeru appeared at the door of the kitchen I tought that it was the most beautiful sight I have ever saw. . He was smiling, his usual expression but one that was a surprise considering the state that he was in a half-hour ago. My kimono was fitting him perfectly. I felt myself blushing and tried to fight it. I think Takeru found my blushing cute because he laughed a little.  
  
At first we sat in silence. Takeru seemed to enjoy his chocolate very much. I broke the silence first with a comment on the bad weather. Takeru said that he left his raincoat in his locker. I wondered why he would leave school without it. It had probably something to do with his tears. It also meant that he was under the rain for more than an hour if he left the school immediately after class. He would be lucky if he got just a cold. We talked for about an hour, drinking our hot chocolate and eating cookies. From time to time I stared at Takeru face, his blond hairs...but not for to long, as it is impolite to stare.  
  
After the hour the door of the appartment opened. It was my grandfather, back for supper. He was surprised to see Takeru wearing my kimono. I tried to find an explanation but Takeru said that he had sliped and falled in a puddle. He thanked me for having the good idea to comme here to dry his clothes. During the whole explication my friend and that wonderful smile on his face. Takeru finished his explication by saying that he was leaving. He took his clothes in the drying machine and put them on while I was waiting for him at the door of the apartment.  
  
Takeru's shoes were now dry (and warm). He put them on and we talked a little about the basketball tournament that was coming in two week and the kendo competition of next month. After that he opened the door and he turned toward me. He said good-bye to my grand-father and then kissed me. First I was surprised then I responded shyly. He begun stroking my hairs, it was so good. He breaked contact, to my desapointement, and with a smile on his face he closed the door. I could not believe it: Taikachi Takeru had just kiss me! I...was astonished. I had that crush on him for so many year and now he...kissed me! Maybe, maybe I had a chance with him, a chance to be happy with this beautiful blonde.  
  
I could feel the warmness in my heart. I did not need the sun for that.  
  
  
  
\ Hope you liked it! Please review. 


	2. Delusional Love

Second part of Rainy days and Hope. Thanks to everyone who read the first part, special thanks to reviewers. To be honest when I wrote the first part I had no idea why Takeru was crying, but some reviewers wondered why he was crying so I wrote this part. Some Takiori and one-sided Takedai. Some other minor coupling.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Digimon, but I would like to.  
  
(Takeru pov)  
  
My first encounter with Daisuke was the same day we became aware of the Digimon Kaiser and his dark rings. My first opinion of him was that he was a buffon. Way over enthusiastic about the Digital World. Completly unaware that Kari was not interested in him. And he was reckless and impulsive to the extreme. We even fought against each other. I thought Taichi had made an error when he choose him to be the leader of the new Digidestined.  
  
I begun to change my opinion of him when he tried to convince us that Ken, the former Digimon Kaiser, was not such a bad guy and that we should forgive him for what he has done. I didnt know that he had the strenght to forgive him so soon after Ken defeat. He tried hard to have us forgive Ken. It worked for everyone but Iori has some difficulty with Ken. Again he tried to make them friends. I begun to feel that he wasnt such a bad choice for a leader and respected him more. Not really a lot since my respect for him was near zero to begin with, but it improved. But soon I begun to feel affection toward him. After the final battle we had more time for ourselves and we begun to hang together, to play basketball or just talk. I started to see him in a different light, to like him. To admire him. Crazy, isnt it?  
  
His cute burgundy hair, his optimism and happiness, even his hasty decisions as the leader of the new digidestined. First I just had a crush on him. Trying to look at him without being seen. Wanting to be close to him. But soon it turned into more. I wanted to hold his hands. To hug him a whole evening. To kiss him. I was in love with Daisuke Motomiya. With a boy. I did not know what to do. I mean, if he would have been girl I could ask Yamato, he could have told me stuff he learned going out with Sora. But I did not want to tell my family about it yet. But I needed advice.  
  
So I decided to tell Kari about it. I told her it was just a crush, even if I knew it was more. She found it really cute and encouraged me to . She suggested that jalousy might be a good way to seduce Daisuke. So I flirted with her, even more than before. Kari, I think she enjoyed it, not because of me, but because she liked to tease Daisuke. That would have stopped if he would have became my boyfriend.  
  
For months I flirted with Kari, hoping that he would look at me. He was obviously irritated, seeing us together but he Until he begun to complain about the fact that I was always with Kari, that we rarely see each other anymore, except when the whole group got together. I was pleasantly surprised by this and promised him that I would see him more often. I could be with him forever if he wanted to but I didnt say that to him.  
  
Kari was happy that the jealousy plan had worked! The next step would be to ask him out. So I planned a evening. First, dinner at a good restaurant, then an action movie at the theater before going to my place. I choose a night that I was sure my mother would work late and tried to get the nerve to ask him out. It was difficult but I managed to corner him, alone, in the locker room of the school. Looking back upon it now, I was delusional when I tought he loved me. Wanting to pass more time together, it was only for friendship, no more. I really saw want I wanted to see.  
  
I tought that I had a chance. I tought that he loved me. So I told him that I loved him.  
  
He pushed me back. I fell on the floor.  
  
His words hurt so much. He said that he hated me, that it was wrong. He said he loved Kari. I tried to answer but no sound come out of my mouth. I got back on my feet and while he was still yelling at me I felt the tears coming in my eyes. I had to get out of here, far from this dream turned nightmare.  
  
I ran out of the school. My vision was blurred by my tears, I nearly collided with a girl on the way out. It was raining outside but I did not care. My love rejected me. He said he hated me. My Daisuke, my love, wanted me out of his life. How could this happen? I ran until I was exhausted. There was an alley between two building. I sat between some boxes, sure that this was one of the worst days of my life, maybe even worse than my parents divorce. I was a fool to believe he loved me. How could I have misjuged his actions so badly? The rain slowly got me all wet. My tears rolled down my cheek, mixing with the rain.  
  
I stayed there, under the rain, with a black cloud in my mind. I was shivering because of the cold and the shock but I didnt care. I was lost in my toughts and I didnt hear that someone was approching me. It is why I was surprised when I heard my name. I did not move. He said my name again. I look at him. Iori. He asked me why I was under the rain. I told him to go away. My greatest hope at this instant was that the world would forget that I exist, so that I could cry in peace. But he insisted on helping me and the concern in his voice was touching. He finaly convince me to come to his appartment when he said he wouldnt ask why I was crying. I certainly didnt want to tell that to him. Such a great follower of rules, Iori, he would surely freak out if I told him why I was crying for.  
  
Iori lead me to his appartment, in silence, like he promised. When we got there I took a bath (great, I was freezing) and Iori took care of my clothes. The bath calmed me. I begun to think about Daisuke again, about this disaster. My eyes got wet again. The tears rolled on my face. Daisuke. Lost. I decided to think about the kindness of Iori. His concern when I saw me under the rain, between two carton boxes. His promise to not asked why I was crying, as he guessed that I did not want to talk about it. Good, thinking about that made me feel better. Not great, but at least better.  
  
After the bath I put on his kimono and went to the dining room where he made me hot chocolate. We talked while my clothes got dry. He seemed to liked looking at me a lot. In fact he acted like me in the Digital World, when I had a crush on Daisuke. Did he have a crush on me? Maybe... After an hour his grand father came home and I realized that I was late and I should go home. My clothes were now dry and I dressed myself. Iori and I talked a little about some competitions of basketball and kendo. He was looking up at me, his face all cheerfull. Iori is almost never cheerfull. I could not resist.  
  
And I kissed him. To know if my intuition was right. To thank him for his help. And also because I needed it. Especially because I needed it. It was a short kiss, a few second, but it was good. I breaked contact and he was blushing and he was smiling. In fact it slowly turned into the widest smile I ever seen on his face. I smiled back at him, and left his appartment, taking the elevator to my mother appartment.  
  
She was home and a little worried. Its true I was late, but why she had to worry so much? Anyway I told her I went to Iori after school. She said I should have phone her. I told her I was sorry and went to my room. I had to think about Daisuke...and Iori. I opened my room window and let Patamon in. He asked why I was late and why I left school early. I explained him everything and I think he understood, even if relation between humans are something he has yet to have a good grasp. He asked what would I do about what has happened today. I fear my love for Daisuke is one-sided. Maybe I lost his friendship. I hope he will still want to see me, to talk to me. Perhaps Kari would be able to convince him to forgive me and we could still see each other, as friends. I can only hope.  
  
Do I love Iori? Honestly I dont know. I have a liking for him, something that could grow with time. But i'm pretty sure that he love me. Well perhaps not love, but at least he like me a lot and if the looks he gave me while I was wearing the kimono mean what I think they mean, he think I'm cute. And he while was surprised by my kiss, he was not disgusted. On the contrary he looked happy despite his blushing face. So he might be willing to... try . Try to be first best friend, then maybe more when we get older. Time would tell.  
  
This could have been the worst day of my life, but maybe...maybe, it was the best one. 


End file.
